Post-Alabasta Arc
The episodes listed here are part of the Japanese anime One Piece which is currently being show in America. This arc consists of Japanese Episodes 131-135 in the Japanese version and episode 99 in the English TV version. These five stand alone episodes focus on the histories and goals of the Straw Hat Pirates crew. Luffy and Robin are the only ones who do not get an episode. They follow after the Arabasta Arc. They are anime filler and are not found in the manga. It is followed by the Goat Island Arc All but Zoro's episode are removed from the 4kids English dub. This may or may not be because he won the position as the most popular character in a 4kids poll. The title for each episode is a direct translation from the original Japanese episodes. 131 - The First Patient! Anecdote of the Rumble Ball. The Straw Hats land on an island and set out to find food while Chopper is left behind. Alone on the ship, he reminisces about the first time he made the rumble ball and his first patient, Doctorine. 132 - The Navigator's Mutiny! For an Unwavering Dream! Nami buys 1000 sheets of extremely durable paper from a strange salesman named Rice-Rice. She tries transferring some of her old maps onto this new paper as the start of her world map. She is constantly interrupted by the crew but finally finishes the first one. 133 - Inherited Recipe! Sanji, the Curry Expert The crew accidentally sails into some Marine ships and tries to sneak away in the fog. An apprentice cook named Tajiyo falls over and into their ship and, after eating their food, asks Sanji to teach him. They board a vessel with (name) until sunrise when the fog dissipates and they have to leave. Sanji hides several tips amongst criticisms for the food and they escape just in time for (name) to make perfect curry stew for his superior officers. 134 - I'll Make it Bloom! Manly Usopp's Eight-Shaku Ball The crew lands on an island and plan to stay for its famous fireworks display. Usopp befriends Kodama whom is the granddaughter of the pyrotechnics director. She wants to fire off a giant firework which killed her parents the previous year when they tried to set it off. In the end, her grandfather fires it off with Usopp's help and Usopp leaves more determined to become a great sea warrior. 135 - Infamous Pirate Hunter! The Wandering Swordsman, Zoro. In the past in East Blue, Johnny and Yosaku are in a bar when Zoro comes in and takes down a loud bountyhead to pay for his meal. J & Y tell Zoro that he took their target (though they were actually too scared to fight him) and Zoro lets them take the credit and the remaining bounty. Later, Johnny is talking about how he feels ashamed at how cowardly they are. He reveals that he went into bounty hunting because his village was saved from pirates by bounty hunters. A commotion starts in town where the older brother of the earlier bountyhead is robbing the town's storage. J & Y go to take him out but are totally out-classed by him. Johnny refuses to run and be a coward. Zoro is across town where his Wadō Ichimonji is being repaired and two other swords he brought were broken beyond repair. The smith charges him no fare because he is honored to work on such a fine sword. He hears the commotion across town and goes to investigate. J & Y are being pummeled when he steps in and uses their swords to cut down the bandits and, with the help of a village child, defeats the thug. Zoro wakes up on the ship to Usopp firing a cannon. Category:One Piece story arcs Category:Anime Category:Non-Canon